


What to do when: Your boyfriend buys you a Christmas present but You’re Jewish

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Lives AU, Evan is Jewish, M/M, Merry Christmas, No angst today, connor is a good boyfriend, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Connor was never really into Christmas. He only saw it as an excuse for people to leave the state for Christmas and for companies to make huge sales. He always locked himself in his room on Christmas Day, after they ate and opened presents. However, he knew Evan, his boyfriend, didn't celebrate Christmas because he was Jewish.But yet he got a fucking present on Thanksgiving.





	What to do when: Your boyfriend buys you a Christmas present but You’re Jewish

Connor was never really into Christmas. He only saw it as an excuse for people to leave the state for Christmas and for companies to make huge sales. He always locked himself in his room on Christmas Day, after they ate and opened presents. However, he knew Evan, his boyfriend, didn't celebrate Christmas because he was Jewish.

But yet he got a fucking present on Thanksgiving.

Apparently Evan and his mom exchange gifts on Thanksgiving with Jared and his family. So he found his boyfriend standing outside his room, holding an orange wrapped box.

Connor loved his present. Evan had bought him a new sketchbook with a box filled with colored pencils, and bought him a red jacket.

But then again, Connor felt guilty. He didn't know about his weird Thanksgiving tradition, so he didn't get him a present. He wasn't planning on getting him a Christmas gift because of his religion. But now, well, Connor thought it'd only be fair to get him something.

It wasn't easy. It was really hard to buy for Evan when he barely talked about his wants.

Obviously Connor bought him a nature like gift, because he loved nature. He made sure not to spend too much on it, as he didn't want him to worry he talked about trees to much or something. That's why he bought cute little pine tree keychain.

He also noticed that whenever they went somewhere significantly cold, Evan would start to shiver, and as the good boyfriend he was, he'd give him his jacket. Connor wasn't sure whether he was doing this to just wear his jacket or if he didn't have one, but he decided to buy him one for Christmas so they both could be warm.

Connor was running out of ideas, so he took Evan out to the mall to just browse around, which he told Evan he needed to shop for his family, which was partly true.

Evan happily agreed to help out, and pointed out some things he thought his family would like. Although it wasn't his intent, he left with a few bags.

The trip wasn't in vane however, as he caught Evan gazing longingly at a leather brown journal. Connor grabbed it when he wasn't looking.

He mad sure to grab some of Evan's favorite snacks and candies too. Evan loved pretzels and walnuts, but his favorite candy were snickers.

The hardest part was wrapping it. Connor was decent at wrapping presents, it was just the fucking sides that were a bitch. Those always looked the worst, so he decided he'd look up some wrapping instructions, but they didn't help as much as he had hoped. He placed a bow on top of the box and put a name tag with the words 'To: Evan, From: Connor <3'. All he had to do now was give it to him.

On the Twenty First of December, Connor was over at Evan's house, telling him about the annual Ski Trip they take up to Minnesota and how he wanted Evan to join him that year.

Evan sheepishly messed with his shirt, smiling slightly. "Are you-are you s-sure your f-family is fine with me coming?"

"They won't care, Ev. Honestly I think they'd love for your to come," Connor told him. The two were sitting on the couch watching some mindless tv show neither of them payed attention to. Connor had his arm around Evan's shoulders, currently, and his satchel, that had his present stuffed inside it, was laying against his leg.

"But, I'm Jewish. I d-don't wanna mess up any traditions or.." he trailed off, a little uncertain about going.

Connor chuckled, and ruffled his boyfriend's hair. "Ev, it's just skiing. It's just.. something for the holiday, alright?

"Maybe," Evan made a small smile. "I'll ask mom, she s-should be fine with it."

"Great. Oh! Also, speaking of presents," Connor leaned down and reached into his satchel, and pulled out a red wrapped box. "Consider this a late Thanksgiving present."

"Oh Connor.. y-you didn't have to buy me anything. I d-don't celebrate Christmas, remember?" Evan reminded him as he had a present placed on his lap.

"Look, I promise I won't do this next year, but I felt guilty I didn't get you anything for your weird gift exchange thing," Connor ran his fingers through his long, chocolate colored hair self consciously.

"Connor, it was a gift. I w-wouldn't have cared if you didn't buy me anything a-anyways," Evan told him. "B-but, I'll open it, just to make you happy."

"I hope you like everything. It was hard finding stuff you actually wanted," Connor told him, watching him gently pull off the wrapping paper and opening the box.

Evan firstly took out his pretzels and walnuts. He smiled stupidly. "Thank you.. Now I-I have snacks!"

"Keep going. There's still a few more things in there," Connor chuckled as he reached his hand back inside the box.

"Aww, t-this is so cute!" He took out the keychain next. "I'll p-put it on my wallet."

Next, he pulled out a juniper jacket. He chuckled, "Is t-this your way of saying 'Stop stealing m-my jacket!'" That statement made Connor snort and snicker, because Evan attempted to mimic Connor's voice but failed miserably.

"Oh my god.. You didn't! What?! You did!" Evan exclaimed, taking out the leather journal. "Connor, h-how expensive was this?"

"Don't worry about that, I saw you eying it so it was fairplay," Connor shrugged, putting an arm around him. "Merry Christmas, Ev."

"Connor, I-I don't celebrate it!"

"Whatever."


End file.
